Phillip
Phillip was the 5th leader of the Old Builders. He is Nikki's mentor and spirit guide. Appearance Phillip had short, black, thick, wavy hair and brown eyes. His skin was pale, but healthy. He usually wore a white suit rimmed with gold, similar to the one the Prince from Cinderella wore, except without the shoulder pads, and was much slimmer. Now, Phillip wears a flowing red and yellow robe with the Mojang symbol marked on the golden ribbon belt. His hair is now white, but his eye color has stayed the same. Personality Phillip was a wise and noble man. He usually put his friends, the Old Builders, first, before himself. He knew what was bet for the builders, even if it meant going against one of their own interests. Ultimately, in an unfair misunderstanding, it cost him his life. Even at his end, he stayed noble and cast the Command Block Amulet somewhere safe from Hadrian's grasp. After death, Phillip hasn't changed a bit. He's still the same, wise, forgiving person that Nikki follows and takes advice from. Relationships Towards Nikki Phillip sees Nikki as his student and heir. He believes she has the potential to become a leader that will lead her people safely through the dangerous years ahead. Towards Harper Harper stood with Phillip when Hadrian's blackmailed forces struck. Phillip, concerned for her safety, told her to escape into Crown Mesa, where she could survive after being chased out by Hadrian. Towards Otto At first, Otto joined Hadrian, and Phillip had to fight him. But after his death, Otto felt guilty about what he helped to do, and was forgiven after he ran the Games on his own. Towards Nicole Nicole was like the Phillip to his Nikki. Nicole was Phillip's own mentor, and he missed her deeply when she passed. Towards Reena Even the elders of Minecraftia can love. Reena was Phillip's true love, though they could never marry, as it was against the leader's custom. Nonetheless, she fought by his side until she was stuck down by Mevia. Phillip was terribly saddened at her fall, but is now with her again in Mojang. Towards Hadrian and Mevia Phillip never wanted to hurt his friends, so he gave up his own life and hid the amulet so he could save the world and keep his friends alive at the same time. Sadly, they continued with the Games despite this, and now that they've been stopped, it is unknown whether they have been forgiven or not. Abilities Normal Powers Phillip was a fantastic bowman, and he was a good potionologist as well. He used arrows and splash potions in battle. Command Block Powers See Nikki: Command Block Powers Strengths Phillip is very wise and brave, a good combination to have in the kill or be killed times of Minecraftia. Being a leader of an important group at one point was a good boost too. Weaknesses Phillip is compassionate, true, but maybe a little TOO compassionate. It was his kindness and reluctance to kill his former friends that caused his end to begin with. Trivia * Phillip doesn't make his debut until Episode 6 of the MC:SM Rewritten series. * Phillip is in memory of Shipper's grandfather, who was an army general, and died of cancer. ** Like Phillip was with a bow, Shipper's grandfather was great at long-range shooting. * Phillip is the last Old Builder leader, apparently, because Nikki doesn't lead the Old Builders, but the Orders of the Stone. * Phillip was also the only Old Builder leader who wasn't given a chance to wield Jeb's Spell Book as well. * In the Rewritten AU, Tim's armor was actually Phillip's to begin with. When he died, Hadrian and Mevia used it as proof that Tim existed. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Builders Category:Engineers Category:Crafters Category:Male Characters